Get Well Soon!
by Shauto
Summary: Sakura ingin cepat-cepat sembuh dari perasaannya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan sedangkan Gaara ingin mengurangi phobianya terhadap perempuan. Mereka berdua saling membantu agar lekas sembuh. Satu masalah lagi, Gaara mengatakan ia menyukai Naruto dan Sasuke satu sekolah lagi dengan Sakura. CRAP!


**G**et** W**ell** S**oon**!**

**Naruto © M**asashi** K**ishimoto

**R 1**

Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari rencana 1 tahun yang ia persiapkan. Perempuan bernama Sakura ini tahu betul itu, semua yang terjadi bukanlah sebuah kebetulan. Persahabatannya, kepintaran yang dimiliki, serta keanggunannya adalah hal terencana demi orang yang ia sukai ah bukan, orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Ia merasa menjadi orang jahat, memanfaatkan Naruto dan membuang dirinya adalah sebuah dosa. Jika Tuhan menyalahkannya, salahkan saja Uchiha Sasuke―orang yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. Dia tidak menyesal, asalkan pernyataan cintannya hari ini tidak ditolak ia mau jadi gadis pembohong selamanya.

"Kya. . .Sakura_-senpai_ anggun sekali!" teriak para _kouhai_ yang ditemuinya sepanjang koridor baik cewek maupun cowok mereka sangat terpesona melihat _senpainya _itu.

'Lihat tidak ada ruginya, bukan?' katanya dalam hati, dipuja orang di seluruh KHS membuktikan bahawa berubah menjadi _Miss Perfect_ bukanlah suatu yang buruk. Tidak ada alasan Uchiha tersebut menolakku, kami adalah kedua orang sempurna yang pantas menjadi _perfect couple _di KHS.

_Drtt. . .Drtt. . .Drtt. . ._

Perempuan bermata emerlard ini mengecek ponselnya untuk melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan dan tenyata Uchiha tersebut, benar-benar beruntung cowok itu menuruti permintaannya untuk bertemu di atap sekolah. "Ini benar-benar hebat," gumamnya kecil lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku rok lipatnya yang mencapai bagian lutut.

Ia melirik jam tangannya sambil tersenyum kecil lagi cowok itu lebih cepat 5 menit, semua hal ini membuatnya semakin senang sehingga ia mepercepat langkahnya, namun masih dengan topeng yang sama tanpa celah.

Sayangnya ketika perempuan itu tepat di depan tangga, jalannya yang mulus tanpa cacat terhalangi oleh segerombolan pemuda yang duduk santai di anak tangga, rahangnya mengeras dengan kelakuan mereka yang menghambat waktunya sehingga membuat ia ingin menghajar mereka satu persatu. Sialnya, dia menyandang gelar _Miss Perfect _di sini dan ia tentu tidak ingin kesempatan mendapatkan Sasuke hilang, jadi ia terpaksa bersikap manis dan sopan.

"_Gomenasai, minna-san_. Kalian menghalangiku untuk menuju atap sekolah," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut walaupun tangan kirinya telah mengepal dengan keras.

Salah satu pemuda yang ia kenal bernama Inuzuka Kiba berdiri, orang ini merupakan _playboy_ tidak laku di KHS karena ia suka mengumbar janji palsu kepada perempuan-perempuan. "Wow, lihat siapa yang datang!" tunjuknya kepada Sakura sambil tertawa pelan. "Apa kau mencariku, Saskura_-chan_?" Pemuda itu tertawa lagi.

"_Iie,_ bukan Inuzuka_-san._" Sungguh pemuda di depan Sakura ini tidak tahu malu, ia pikir dirinya siapa sehingga membuat Sakura kesini untuk mencarinya.

"Ah, jangan bohong Sakura. Kau ingin menembakku kan?" Kiba malah semakin menggoda Sakura, ia bahkan mengatakan kepada ketiga temannya bahwa Sakura malu yang disambut tawa oleh yang lainnya kecuali Shino.

"Aku tidak berbohong, maaf Inuzuka-_san_ aku permisi mau lewat." Sakura mencoba menerobos tapi tetap dihalangi oleh Kiba.

"Santai saja, Sakura_-chan_. Kau di sini saja bersama kami." Pemuda itu mencoba merangkul Sakura, untung saja Sakura cepat menghindar. Namun Si Inuzuka dengan sigap menarik tangan Sakura.

"Lepaskan tangannya Inuzuka," ujar seseorang di belakang Sakura. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki kekuasaan besar terhadap KHS, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto―anak pemilik sekolah yang diam-diam menyukai Sakura seperti pemuda lainnya.

"U-Uzumaki_-san_?" Kiba melepas tangan Sakura. Ia menunduk ketakutan melihat anak tunggal dari pemilik KHS memandangnya dingin, tentu ia tidak mau cari masalah untuk melawan pemuda itu karena bisa saja Naruto menyuruh kaki tangannya untuk mem-_bully_ nya habis-habisan.

"Kalian bertiga yang duduk, minggir!" teriak Naruto sambil menendang Kiba yang di depannya sampai terjatuh.

Ketiga orang yang tadinya duduk di anak tangga menyingkir, mereka oun sama tidak mau bermasalah dengan pemuda _blonde_ itu.

"_Arigatou, _Naruto_-kun_." Ujarnya ber_orgiji_, walaupun Naruto sahabatnya atau lebih tepatnya orang yang diperalatnya rasanya ia tidak menyangka akan dibantu saat negini apalagi kalau saja Naruto tidak datang mungkin Sakura akan menghanjar Inuzuka tengik itu.

Pemuda itu hanya nyengir mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Jangan sungkan, Sakura_-chan_!" serunya sambil cengengesan. Sikap heroik dan semangat Naruto mampu membuat banyak perempuan jatuh hati. Namun menurut Sakura semuanya tidak dapat mengalahkan Sasuke, seberapa keraspun Naruto mencoba.

Sakura kemudian segera pamit untuk menuju atap. Tetapi baru saja ia menaiki beberapa anak tangga. Naruto memanggilnya.

"Jika urusanmu sudah selesai, temui aku pukul 4 nanti di taman belakang sekolah."

Sakura tersenyum lalu menggangguk kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Ada yang akan patah hati nantinya.

* * *

Sakura mencari-cari sosok yang ingin ia temui. Pemuda dengan rambut raven mencuat yang rupanya tengah berdiri di sudut batas pagar atap sekolah. Dengan cepat perempuan ini berjalan ke arah pemuda itu.

"Sasuke_-kun_," panggil Sakura dengan suara lembut tak lupa dengan senyum manis miliknya. Berusaha sebaik mungkin tidak mengurangi sikap yang telah ditorehkannya selama ini.

"Kau lama." Pemuda itu menghelah napas sambil berbalik menatap perempuan yang meminta untuk menemuinya pukul 3 itu.

Sakura hanya tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Gomenasai," ujarnya kemudian sambil ber_ogiji_.

"Jadi ada apa?" Sasuke langsung _to the point_ bertanda ia tidak mau berlama-lama.

Sakura langsung merasakan pipinya memerah untuk mengatakan maksudnya. "Ano sebenarnya, Sasuke_-kun_ a-"

"Menyukaiku begitu?" Sasuke cepat-cepat memontong perkataan Sakura. Ia tidak mau mendengar lanjutannya. Ia sudah menduga, ia tidak bodoh mengetahui gelagat perempuan _pink_ di depannya selama ini. Beberapa kali Sakura mengajak_ hang out_ tetapi tidak ada Naruto di sana. Ini cukup aneh karena mereka bersahabat bertiga. Lagi pula ia sudah curiga ketika Sakura mengajaknya bertemu di sini.

"Kau tahu? Naruto sangat menyukaimu," Sasuke berujar pelan. Mata _onyx_ miliknya menatap mata _emerlard_ Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam tidak menjawab. Ia merasa masalah Naruto tidak begitu penting baginya. Dia ingin mendengar pemuda itu mengatakan ya saja. Tidak usah berbelit-belit.

Pemuda itu berbalik menatap awan lagi. "Aku benci perempuan, mereka berisik." Uchiha bungsu itu terdengar seperti menggerutu. "Termasuk kau Sakura," ujarnya kemudian tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

_Hell! _ Sakura bahkan belum melanjutkan perkataannya dan sekarang ia ditolak. Pemuda di depannya benar-benar brengsek, apa dia tidak tahu pengorbanan apa saja yang telah ia berikan.

"_Ha'i_, aku mengerti." Sakura mengepalkan tangan kanannya kuat-kuat. Ia ingin sekali menghajar pemuda di depannya, tetapi ia hanya berbalik menuju tangga sambil berkata lagi kemudian. "_Gomen_, aku telah mengganggumu."

_Blamm _

Sakura bersender di pintu di belakangnya, badannya berangsur merosot ke bawah dan badannya begetar hebat.

"_Kuso!_" Sakura mengumpat kesal, rasanya dadanya bergejolak sehingga napasnya sesak dan matanya memerah. "Menangis untuk Uchiha itu. . ." ia mendecih ketika air matanya menggenani pelupuk matanya.

"Haruno Sakura, kau benar-benar menyedihkan."

* * *

Beberapa siswa sudah beranjak pulang 1 jam lalu. Seharusnya orang yang ditunggu Namikaze itu juga begitu. Urusan apa yang dilakukan Sakura hingga selama ini, huh? Perempuan itu memang aneh! Selalu saja lama.

Naruto jengah, ia gugup sekaligus tak sabaran. Rasanya 1 jam itu lama sekali dan membuatnya bosan. Apalagi halaman belakang sekolah saat ini sangat sepi. Tepat sekali waktunya, ia tidak mau orang lain menganggu.

"Hinata_-chan_" Naruto dengan cepat memanggil perempuan yang sedang berusaha menutup jendela perpustakaan. Ya, putri Hiashi ini memang pengurus perpustakaan dan itu dilakukan karena dia menyukai buku. _See_, jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto jelas berbeda. Pemuda ini akan langsung tertidur ketika membaca 1 paragraf isi buku.

"_Na-Nani_ Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata mengurungkan niatnya menutup jendela. Manik lavendernya langsung menatap ke arah lain ketika _saphire_ Naruto mengarah ke arahnya. Bisa ditebak, Hyuga ini menyimpan perasaan suka kepada Naruto.

"Kau melihat Sakura?"

"O-Oh Sakura_-chan_," Hinata menghelah napas sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Ia menuju gerbang sekolah," lanjutnya kemudian dengan wajah menunduk kecewa.

Perempuan berambut _Indigo_ ini berharap pemuda Namikaze ini bertanya mengenai hal yang berkaitan dengannya dan puncaknya ia harus menelan kekecewaan, pemuda ini menayakan Sakura ternyata. Yah, walau memang sedikit sakit tetapi ia merasa senang pemuda ini menyebut namanya tadi.

Sungguh, Naruto memberikan rasa manis dan pahit kepada Hinata dengan waktu yang bersamaan.

"_Arigatou_, Hinata_-chan_." Naruto tersenyum lebar sebentar lalu berlari meninggalkan Hinata.

Dia tidak menyadari raut wajah hinata yang berubah ataupun sikap Hinata yang aneh ketika Naruto menanyakan Naruto. Oh, Tuhan kenapa pemuda ini begitu _clueless_.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya mencoba menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya ia kemudian berkata. "_Doita_, Naruto_-kun_." Gumamnya pelan sambil melihat Naruto berlari meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah.

Harusnya ia juga berterima kasih bukan? Pemuda itu benar-benar baik memberikan perasaan untuk menyukainya. "_Arigatou,_ Naruto_-kun_."

* * *

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dengan cepat, untung saja Namikaze ini berhasil menyusul Sakura. Ia sempat khawatir bahwa ia terlambat dan perempuan yang ia tunggu malah pergi.

"Sakura, tunggu! Aku mau bicara sebentar, _please. . ._"

"Na-Naruto," Sakura serentak kaget ketika ia berbalik menatap orang yang menarik tangannya. Ia pikir Inuzuka, rupanya Naruto. "Kau belum pulang? Kupikir kau sudah pulang," ujar perempuan itu beralasan dengan tatapan masih terkaget-kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto masih menunggunya, sudah satu jam lewat Sakura telat menemuinya dan pemuda ini masih bertahan.

'Bagus, sekarang bagaimana aku menolak pemuda ini?' Sakura memijat dahinya yang berdenyut. Dia menghelah napas kemudian menatap mata s_aphire _Naruto. "Jadi, kau ingin bicara apa?"

"_Yes!_" Pemuda pirang ini tidak menjawab ia malah berseru senang ketika sadar mengetahui posisi mereka berdua. Di depan gerbang dekat pohon Sakura, menurut cerita jika kau menyatakan perasaanmu di tempat ini maka perasaanmu akan tersampaikan. _Well, _entah pemikiran kekanak-kanak apa yang memasuki Naruto sehingga ia begitu percaya.

Sedangkan Sakura dia menghelah napas, apapun yang dipikirkan pemuda di depannya ia rasa itu adalah hal yang memalukan dan demi _kami-sama_ ia tidak mau mengetahui pikiran itu.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat setelah seruannya. Ia menarik napas lalu menatap _emerlard_ Sakura lekat-lekat. "Sakura, aku menyukaimu. Kau mau jadi pacarku?" ujarnya dengan tatapan _saphire_ yang begitu tegas, menandakan keyakinan yang kuat darinya.

Menyedihkan! Sungguh Haruno dengan rambut _pink_ ini ingin tertawa, keyakinan Naruto untuk diterima dengan keyakinannya tadi hampir sam. Apa pemuda ini sedang mengejeknya, huh? Rasanya ia sedang bercermin saat ini.

Haruno Sakura yang awalnya masih memasang senyum manis lenyap seketika. "Kau tahu aku selalu menyukai Sasuke, bukan?" perempuan itu menyunggingkan senyum sinis. Dia sudah terlalu tenggelam dengan perasaan campur aduk sehingga ia tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Rasanya bukan ide yang buruk semakin memperburuk harinya hari ini.

Naruto terkejut, matanya meredup mendengar perkataan Sakura. Bukannya ia tidak tahu bahwa Sakura memandang Sasuke sama seperti ia memandang Sakura. Ia tahu tetapi masih menutup mata dan telinganya, apa yang harus dikata jika ego menekan Naruto untuk tetap menyatakan perasaannya. Ah, atau karena dia terlalu _baka_ karena percaya bahwa Sakura akan melihatnya.

"Kau menolakku?" tanyanya balik. Ia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan yang Sakura lontarku. Memang terdengar memaksa, tetapi Naruto berharap Sakura menerimanya.

"Tentu saja," perempuan itu malah menjawab dengan yakin. Apakah ia tidak melihat kesungguhan pemuda di depannya? Tidakkah Sakura melihat mata s_aphire_ Naruto yang berubah sedikit kelam. Naruto kecewa, segala hal yang ia lakukan sia-sia sekarang.

"Apa hebatnya Uchiha itu, huh?!" Naruto menarik rambutnya kesal dan matanya berkilat marah. "Aku tampan, kaya, dan pintar. Kenapa kau menolakku?" sergahnya dengan penuh emosi.

Sakura semakin senang melihat Naruto marah. Terlihat seperti dirinya, namun ia lebih menyedihkan lagi.

"Kau memiliki semuanya Naruto, tetapi-" Sakura menggantungkan perkataanya sehingga membuat Naruto harus melemparkan tatapan tanda tanya.

"Tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke," lanjut Sakura yang sukses membuat Naruto terdiam.

* * *

Perempuan berambut _indigo_ yang telah menyelesaikan tugas rutinnya setiap hari kamis―memastikan perpustakaan tetap aman ingin bergegas pulang. Perasaannya campur aduk, pertemuannya dengan Naruto membuatnya merasa senang sekaligus sedih. Pemuda itu membuatnya merasakan angin menerbangkannya dengan lembut kemudian menghempaskannya ke dasar jurang. Terdengar _hiperbolis_ memang tetapi Hinata tahu itu benar.

'Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan memang selalu begitu, bukan?' ujarnya di dalam hati. Ia memang begini lebih banyak berkutat dengan pikiran sendiri dari pada orang lain. Oh, ia tidak _kuper _atau semacamnya. Ia mempunyai teman baik palsu maupun asli. Tentu saja sebagian besar karena nama Hyuga yang ia sandang selama ini. Untung saja Tenten dan teman dunia mayanya Ino benar-benar tulus padanya. Ia tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi, _Kami-sama_ telah cukup memberikan kebahagian. Walau 1 keinginannya belum terpenuhi sepenuhnya.

Menjadi pacar Naruto. Ya ampun, kenapa Hinata masih berpikir seperti itu. Naruto jarang sekali bicara padanya. Sekedar sapa memang sering, tapi kalau lebih? Tidak pernah terjadi. Tanpa ia sadari ketika ia keluar dari gedung KHS Hinata tidak sengaja melihat Sakura dan Naruto.

'Apa yang terjadi?' Perempuan ini menatap bingung dari kejauhan. Ia bingung kenapa kedua orang yang dikenalnya belum pulang. Hinata penasaran dengan keadaan yang terjadi maka ia menuju pohon sakura besar di dekat gerbang. Mungkin ia dapat mendengar sedikit pembicaraan mereka. Memang sedikit memalukan karena tanpa sadar ia telah menguping pembicaraan orang, tetapi rasa penasaran menuntutnya. Lagi pula jika ia melewati gerbang sekarang malah akan menganggu.

"Jaa, ne." Sakura membalikkan badannya hendak beranjak pergi. Ia tidak mau menghabiskan waktu untuk menatap Naruto terdiam.

"Kau serius?" Naruto menatap punggung sakura yang hampir keluar dari gerbang. "Kau menolakku?"

Hinata yang mendegar ucapan Naruto langsung menganga. Ia tidak percaya Naruto ditolak oleh Sakura. Hinata bahkan semakin kaget ketika mendengar jawaban Sakura selanjutnya, ia bahkan hampir memekik untungnya ia menahan suaranya dengan dekapan tangan di mulut.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah bilang tadi."

Naruto hanya menatap Sakura dari belakang tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, sedangkan Hinata punya 2 pilihan saat ini. Menunggu Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang atau menghampirinya lalu mencoba menghibur. Pada awalnya ia ingin menunggu saja, tetapi melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Naruto akan pulang maka ia beranikan diri untuk menghampiri pemuda itu.

"_Dai-Daijoubu ka_?" tanya Hinata dengan hati-hati. Ia takut pertanyaannya menyinggung Naruto.

"Hinata," Naruto terkejut. Ia sedikit terserentak dari lamunannya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. "Kau sudah lama di sini?"

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "_Iie_, aku baru saja selesai dari perpustakaan." Ujarnya berbohong, ia tidak mau pemuda ini merasa tidak enak karena penolakan tadi diketahui dirinya.

"Kalau begitu kau mau ke _Ramen Ichiraku_?"

"Hah?"

* * *

Jika ada sekolah yang setara di Konoha dengan KHS tentu saja Seijou High School―sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki yang memiliki prestasi dan disiplin yang tinggi. Tidak sedikit siswa berkemampuan hebat di sana. Sekolah tersebut mendidik siswa-siswa yang mempunyai kelebihan khusus sesuai bidannya, sehingga banyak Universitas dan Perusahaan yang bekerjasama dengan Seijou.

Salah satu pemuda yang terkenal adalah Sabaku Gaara. Pemuda ini bukan sekadar pintar, analisisnya yang selalu tepat dalam setiap kejadian, dapat membaca gerak-gerik orang lain, dan mampu menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan cepat telah membuatnya menjadi psikolog muda yang jenius. Chiyo―seorang psikolog ternama di jepang menyadari betul bakat pemuda itu. Ia ingin sekali mengajari Gaara ilmu psikologi lebih mendalam, namun pemuda ini memiliki masalah.

Sabaku Gaara bukanlah manusia yang sempurna, dibalik kejeniusannya ia menyimpan kekurangan. Ia memiliki phobia dengan perempuan. Ketika Gaara disentuh maka ia akan langsung pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Hal inilah yang membuatnya ingin menyembuhkan phobia miliknya, walaupun tidak mungkin, paling tidak ia ingin mengurangi rasa ketakutannya itu.

* * *

Di kediaman Haruno, Ayame hanya bisa mengetuk pintu kamar Nona mudanya khawatir. Beberapa kali ia mendengar perempuan itu berteriak dan melemparkan barang, ia sangat takut sekali. Hal ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya ketika nona muda Haruno ini kehilangan kontrol.

"Sakura_-sama_, anda baik-baik saja?"

"Pergi! Aku tidak apa-apa." Ujar perempuan itu dari dalam kamar dengan teriakan yang bercampur dengan isakan.

Ayame tahu Sakura tidak baik-baik saja. Perempuan itu menangis dan ia ingin sekali menghibur perempuan itu, paling tidak Sakura bisa menenangkan pikirannya sesaat dengan bercerita mengenai masalahnya. Selama ia bekerja di kediaman ini, Ibu Sakura tidak pernah ada untuknya. Memang masalah materi tercukupi, tetapi dia merasa Sakura sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang. Tsunade_-sama _terlalu mementingkan pekerjaan.

"Ayame-san, tolong tinggalkan aku. . ." kali ini tidak ada teriakan hanya isakan dan nada memohon dari Sakura. "Aku ingin sendiri." Lanjutnya kemudian.

* * *

**T**o** B**e** C**ontinue**d**

**or**

**D**elete**?**

* * *

A/N:

Gomenasai for typon and this fict. Untuk nama sekolah Gaara, saya tidak punya ide apapun

sehingga nama sekolah Toya dan Yukito yaitu Seijou saya pakai saja di sini. Sebenarnya

ada beberapa clue yang mungkin _absurd_ di sini, yang kemungkinan akan berpengaruh dengan Sakura.

For last,

N.B : For all reader, silent reader not allowed. **So please click review button minna!**

secretly, Shauto


End file.
